


your with your band and im with mine

by LovetoWrite1999 (orphan_account)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2468651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LovetoWrite1999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clary is apart of the increasingly popular band, Falling Grace, When the Boys from 5SOS find her band online and decide to go to one of their gigs, what do you think will happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	your with your band and im with mine

Ash's pov  
I can hear Michael yelling from down the hospital halls before I see him, he enters my room huffing and catching his breath.  
"Dude you got to see this." He says holding his phone to my face.  
"Wow Mickey nice way to greet a friend who just got their appendix taken out." He sighs and greets me properly but shoves his phone back in my face.  
I look at the screen he has up and see it’s his twitter account, I read the message on the screen.  
'All boy band, with the exception of their lead singer (Clary McClay), Falling Grace is taking YouTube by storm with their cover of Amnesia by 5sos that now has 1 million hits. The band has done many covers on their YouTube channel and also a couple of originals. Check out the band with our link below.' I click on the link and it brings up Falling Grace's cover of amnesia.  
"So you want me to listen to it." He nods and I'm about to click on the play button when Calum and Luke walk in.  
"Hey Mr. One less appendix." Luke laughs.  
"Shhhh he is going to listen to beautifulness." Michael says putting his hand on Luke's mouth.  
I press the play button and listen to the voice of Clary McClay, when she starts singing my eyes widen her voice sounded unique and different but it was good.  
I drove by all the places we used to hang out getting wasted  
I thought about our last kiss, how it felt the way you tasted  
And even though your friends tell me you're doing fine

Are you somewhere feeling lonely even though she's right beside you?  
When she says those words that hurt you, do you read the ones I wrote you?

Sometimes I start to wonder, was it just a lie?  
If what we had was real, how could you be fine?

'Cause I'm not fine at all

I remember the day you told me you were leaving  
Do you remember the make-up running down my face?  
And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them  
Like every single wish we ever made  
I wish that I could wake up with amnesia  
And forget about the stupid little things  
Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you  
And the memories I never can escape

'Cause I'm not fine at all

The pictures that you sent me they're still living in my phone  
I'll admit I like to see them, I'll admit I feel alone  
And all my friends keep asking why I'm not around

It hurts to know you're happy, yeah, it hurts that you've moved on  
It's hard to hear your name when I haven't seen you in so long

It's like we never happened, was it just a lie?  
If what we had was real, how could you be fine?

'Cause I'm not fine at all

I remember the day you told me you were leaving  
Do you remember the make-up running down my face?  
And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them  
Like every single wish we ever made  
I wish that I could wake up with amnesia  
And forget about the stupid little things  
Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you  
And the memories I never can escape

If today I woke up with you right beside me  
Like all of this was just some twisted dream  
I'd hold you closer than I ever did before  
And you'd never slip away  
And you'd never hear me say

I remember the day you told me you were leaving  
Do you remember the make-up running down my face?  
And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them  
Like every single wish we ever made  
I wish that I could wake up with amnesia  
And forget about the stupid little things  
Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you  
And the memories I never can escape

'Cause I'm not fine at all  
No, I'm really not fine at all  
Tell me this is just a dream  
'Cause I'm really not fine at all

 

"Wow her voice was so deep and rich how does that come out of her she looks like a cute little nerd." Calum says leaning back in the chair next to my hospital bed.  
"Well we can find out when we go to their next gig, its next week in Florida, that is if you’re up to it Ash." Michael smiles at me and I nods rolling my eyes, he's such a kid.  
"Yes! You're great mate!"

~a week later~  
We are in our bus on our way to Florida while Michael is play Falling Grace's covers and originals on full blast through the bus speakers. He has gotten obsessed with them he knows almost everything about Clary, like middle name, favorite color, birthday, etc. It’s actually a little creepy.  
We get to the venue thirty minutes before the gig begins, Michael wants to try to meet the band. We are able to get back stage and we see the band setting up for the gig. Clary looks up and I swear she and Michael are about to faint.  
"Oh god not again." The guy says setting up the drums, I think his name is Lou.  
"Clare calm yourself it’s just 5 seconds of summer, it’s not like their David Tennant. She looks back at him and glares daggers at him.  
"You can't just taunt me about David, I don't care if he's like 30 years older than me! He's fabulous and mine!" Lou rolls his eyes.  
"Yeah but he's also married." Clary pouts and whips her hair. She looks back at us and smiles brightly.  
"Your hair looks great Michael, and Ash I hope you feel better." She walks over and yells at someone in the back booth.  
"Okay so umm what are you guys doing here?" The guy with the guitar asks.  
"Michael’s a huge fan, convinced us to come," Luke comments "Nice guitar by the way." The guy nods in acknowledgment.  
"I'm Ty, that's Lou," he points to drummer guy. "That's Caleb at the piano, and Charlie is around her somewhere." As soon as he says that a guy wearing a beanie walks out holding a bass.  
"You called." He says smiling.  
"Charlie stop being an idiot and say hi to 5sos." Clary says walking up to him and slapping him upside the head.  
"Hello, Michael nice hair, I'm thinking of dying my hair that color next." He says.  
"Wait you dye your hair?" Charlie nods and pulls off his beanie revealing dark purple hair.  
"Yeah I always wear my lucky beanie every time I play so you can't really tell."  
"I'm trying to convince him to dye his hair neon pink next." Clary says ruffling Charlie's beanie. I look at her carefully and see how cute she really is, with her dark brown hair with light purple highlights, nerdy glasses and icy blue eyes, she's absolutely fit.  
"So you guys staying for the gig? If you are you can stay backstage if you would like. We are just gonna practice a couple songs before the gig begins." We nod and a seat on a couch near the stage.  
"Okay so we are doing American idiot first, than Mrs. All American, Lou you will be singing while I play drums, then Emerald’s tears, amnesia, and then end it with love addict and still into you." The rest of them nod and the start practicing.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They are one song away from the end of their set and everyone is singing and dancing around to the song that they are playing.

 

Hold up, wait a minute, put a little love in it

Doctor, Doctor, I've got an emergency  
It seems I'm head over heels, a case of L-O-V-E  
It's like I'm glowing inside  
Yeah, a light I can't hide  
And if this feeling is bad then I don't wanna be right  
What I've got in my soul gives me the highest delight  
Oh yeah it's better than drugs  
In fact it's sent from above, huh huh

Hold up, wait a minute, put a little love in it

Hey, Can't kick the habit  
Yeah, I got to have it  
Yeah, I 'm what they call a  
Love addict, Love addict  
Hey, can't live without it  
Yeah, G'on shout about it  
Hey, I'm a symptomatic  
Love addict, Love addict

Need a refill cause I just can't get enough  
I've got a fever, oh yeah, and the prescription's love  
So lay the truth on me  
Cause that is all that I need

Hold up, wait a minute, put a little love in it

Hey, Can't kick the habit  
Yeah, I got to have it  
Yeah, I 'm what they call a  
Love addict, Love addict  
Hey, can't live without it  
Yeah, G'on shout about it  
Hey, I'm a symptomatic  
Love addict, Love addict  
Ally turns and looks at me smiling while singing the song at the top of her lungs I smile back, this girl is a really good singer. 

I'm blessed, I must confess  
My heart is pounding in my chest  
Cause this love's the best  
I'm just a love addict

Coming down with something outrageous  
Lookout now cause it so contagious  
This feeling's got me reeling  
So amped up that I hit the ceiling  
Gotta clear my throat  
Huh huh, now I gotta have some more

Hold up, wait a minute, put a little love in it

[Chorus x2]

"I hope you guys liked that!" Clary shouts and the crowd screamed in excitement.  
"Okay you ready for one more song?" The crowd whoops and hollers. She starts singing and smiles at the crowd of fans cheering her on. 

Can't count the years on one hand  
That we've been together  
I need the other one to hold you  
Make you feel, make you feel better

It's not a walk in the park  
To love each other  
But when our fingers interlock,  
Can't deny, can't deny you're worth it  
'Cause after all this time I'm still into you

I should be over all the butterflies  
But I'm into you (I'm into you)  
And baby even on our worst nights  
I'm into you (I'm into you)

Let 'em wonder how we got this far  
'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all  
Yeah, after all this time I'm still into you

Recount the night that  
I first met your mother  
And on the drive back to my house  
I told you that, I told you that I loved ya

You felt the weight of the world  
Fall off your shoulder  
And to your favorite song  
We sang along to the start of forever  
And after all this time I'm still into you

I should be over all the butterflies  
But I'm into you (I'm into you)  
And baby even on our worst nights  
I'm into you (I'm into you)  
Let 'em wonder how we got this far  
'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all  
Yeah, after all this time I'm still into you

Some things just, some things just make sense  
And one of those is you and I (Hey)  
Some things just, some things just make sense  
And even after all this time (Hey)

I'm into you, baby, not a day goes by  
That I'm not into you

I should be over all the butterflies  
But I'm into you (I'm into you)  
And baby even on our worst nights  
I'm into you (I'm into you)  
Let 'em wonder how we got this far

'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all  
Yeah, after all this time  
I'm still into you  
I'm still into you  
I'm still into you

 

"So before the show a surprise guest came to visit me and the boys to see our show." She looks over at us and gestures for us to come over to her, we followed her command and walk out on stage.  
"Say hello to 5 Seconds of Summer." The girls in the crowd scream and a couple attempt to get on stage but fail miserably.  
"Do you wanna hear them sing a song?!" Clary yells and the crowd says yes in, scarily, perfect unison. Luke takes the mic from Clary and the rest of us take our spots with our instruments.  
"So how about we sing good girls for you guys?" All of the girls scream and others I think passed out in the crowd. 

Do do do d-do do do do do do

She's a good girl  
She's Daddy's favourite  
He's saved for Harvard  
He knows she'll make it  
She's good at school  
She's never truant  
She can speak French  
I think she's fluent

'Cause every night she studies hard in her room  
At least that's what her parents assume  
But she sneaks out the window to meet with her boyfriend  
Here's what she told me the time that I caught 'em

She said to me:  
"Forget what you thought  
'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught  
So just turn around and forget what you saw  
'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught"  
Woah oh oh oh- oh woah oh  
Good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught  
Woah oh oh oh- oh woah oh  
Good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught

She's a good girl  
A straight A student  
She's really into  
All that self-improvement  
I swear she lives in that library  
But if you ask her she'll say  
"That's where you'll find me!"

But if you look then you won't find her there  
She may be clever but she just likes to square  
'Cause in the back of the room where nobody looks  
She'll be with her boyfriend  
She's not reading books!

She said to me:  
"Forget what you thought  
'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught  
So just turn around and forget what you saw  
'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught"  
Do do do d-do do do do do do  
Good girls are bad girls and good girls are bad girls  
Do do do d-do do do do do do  
Good girls are bad girls and good girls are bad girls

She's a good girl  
(She's a good girl)  
Hasn't been caught  
(She's a good girl)  
She's a good girl  
(She's a good girl)  
Hasn't been caught... caught... caught... caught... caught... caught... caught... caught...

She said to me:  
"Forget what you thought  
'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught  
So just turn around and forget what you saw  
'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught"

She said to me:  
(She said to me)  
"Forget what you thought  
'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught  
So just turn around  
(Just turn around)  
And forget what you saw  
'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught"  
Woah oh oh oh-oh woah oh  
Good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught  
Woah oh oh oh-oh woah oh  
Good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught  
Woah oh oh oh- oh woah oh  
Woah oh oh- oh oh woah oh  
Good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught

We finish and say good bye to the crowd and Clary and the rest of her band do the same. We are now in a small green room backstage and talking about random things.  
"I have an idea!" Michael suddenly yells.  
"What?" Clary asks.  
"Why don't you come on tour with us and be our opening act." I see Luke and Calum smiling and nodding at his statement, and I know I am too.  
"Yeah it would be perfect, you would be able to bring in a larger fan base and you guys are phenomenal." I comment smiling. Clary's eyes widen and jaw drops.  
"So what do you say, would you like to come on tour with us?"


End file.
